


Three Day Warning

by Grace_Logan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Destruction, End of the World, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Sometimes it's a week, sometimes it's a month, sometimes it's a day. No matter the timing though, whatever was seen was always seen again.There was no way to change events, no way to avoid them. They were fixed points in their timeline.There was no escaping what was already seen.





	Three Day Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to [ this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaXIWQUadqM&index=89&list=PLlts7S-MKOl1rnANNQlylKHI5S6Jt7CJ3) ^^ as I was writing this.

"Kageyama cover!"

He jumped, volleyball falling directly into his hands as always, and launched it towards the net. Tsukishima jumped for it, swung with all his might and stopped. He tapped it over the net as Kageyama hit the ground and spun to watch it fall. Every eye on court watched it, Watari too far to save it, Iwaizumi and Kindaichi committed to blocking, Kunimi across the court guarding Hinata.

It hit the floor and Kageyama was no longer on court.

_Around him debris burned, heavy smoke choked the air and dimmed the sky. The sun, a distant silhouette behind cloud like smoke cover. Buildings were nothing but piles of rubble. Broken cement, brick and metal framing. Shattered glass glinted at his feet, his dirty face reflected back at him. Off in the distance, propellers could be heard thundering ever closer to being overhead._

_A trickle of warmth slid down his face. Not tears, thicker, metallic in scent. It dripped off his face and splashed in the ash under his feet, one drop of blood._

"Kageyama your eye!"

He blinked, back in the gym, his team surrounding him. Fluttering about with worry. Sugawara handed him a towel and pushed his hand to his face. He shook his head as the ache set in and stepped away, needing his space. He felt his blood seeping from his eye, knew it was dyeing his sclera blood red and staining whoever's towel he'd been handed.

This was, he thought, the absolute last place he had ever wanted to get a vision.

"I need the bathroom." He shoved past his team, ignoring their calls and made his escape of out the gym unaware of his pursuers.

He slipped in to the bathroom and locked it behind him. His skull ached under the fluorescent tube lights. He switched them off and made for the sinks, needing the cool water to clean his face and sooth his nerves.

A knock at the door made him jump.

"Kageyama. You in there?"

Kindaichi. Of course, if he had to guess he would bet Kunimi was standing on the other side of that door as well.

"I'm fine." He heard a snort from Kindaichi. They all knew he was a lying liar in these situations.

"You never are after a vision Kageyama," Kunimi called through the door, "Let us in."

"I…" He dropped the towel and looked at himself in the mirror. If he were honest with himself, he looked like shit. Ghostly pale and unsteady, he could see the pain in his eyes. All he wanted to do was curl up and die he was that exhausted. He sighed.

"Fine," He said, approaching the door, "But you can't tell the others. They don't know yet."

He unlocked the door and turned away before they burned out his retinas with the sunlight. The two followed him in, relocked the door and they waited in awkward silence for either one of them to break it.

Kageyama sunk down to the floor, leaning against the wall and pillowing his head on his arms. Kunimi made himself busy. Wetting the towel and wringing it out, he set himself in a long learnt routine. A simple, peaceful gesture. Wiping the blood up, cooling his brain so it didn't burn him out.

"What did you see?" Kindaichi asked.

"Destruction."

"What?"

Kunimi paused in his actions for only a second. Enough for Kageyama to know he should have broken the news easier.

"All the buildings were collapsed. Some were still burning. A lot was burning, actually. There was smoke everywhere. It was during the day but it was so dark. Everything was destroyed and I could hear planes." He said, revelling in the soothing ministrations Kunimi never forgot.

"Planes?"

"Mm, the little propeller ones."

"Well shit." Kindaichi came and sunk down next to him and they returned to silence, uncomfortable though it was again, it was now due to each of them trying to process just what it meant.

"How long do we have?" Kunimi asked quietly.

"Not long. There was nothing around I could see the date on, but I was still in the area and I saw my reflection. I didn't look any different, just dirty."

"Could you tell where?" Kindaichi asked. Kageyama shook his head and regret it immediately. Kunimi pushed his head back down on his arms and pressed the towel into his eye socket.

"Ah, Kunimi ease off." He snapped, the pressure behind his eyes already too much to have Kunimi trying to pop his poor abused eye. "It might have been from the hill we ran drills on yesterday. The perspective was familiar but everything was so.. Different. I can't really say."

There was nothing to say after that. They found themselves unable to dig up the words to even try. Too busy trying to contemplate that life, as they knew it would end within the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can take this and expand upon the idea if the mood strikes them.


End file.
